


Payment

by DastardlyDaisy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDaisy/pseuds/DastardlyDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yakuza have an interest in Mikado, who has to sway Izaya in order to keep himself safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

His office clearly made Mikado uncomfortable. Izaya understood his weariness to a certain degree. Though it looked eclectic and opening with it's wide window looking over the city and the shelves full of books, it had an air of deceptiveness, like everything was actually in a state of thinly veiled chaos. Like the feeling of openness was just an illusion, and that anything could happen in this room and no one would ever know.

Izaya was on the couch, his long legs crossed and his arms spread casually over the back. "Ah, right on time, Mikado-chan."

He flinched as Izaya addressed him, as if the words were something slung at him. "I um, like being punctual."

"A good trait to have." Izaya smiled at him, but just like his office, it looked nice, but held no warmth. "Well, no need for pleasantries, let's get right to business."

Izaya pulled his phone out of his pocket and Mikado took a few hesitant steps into the room.

Izaya scrolled through the messages on his phone. His finger stopped moving when he found what he was looking for and he smiled as he read out loud. "Do you have any information on the leader if the Dollars? Name your price."

"Who is that from?"

"A couple of dear friends I've made over the years."

Mikado frowned at Izaya, knowing he was purposely not telling him. Izaya snapped his phone shut and set it beside himself, refusing to elaborate until Mikado pressed him.

"Should I be concerned that these friends want to know about me?"

"It depends. I'm not really sure why the Yakuza would be interested in you, but it probably isn't anything good."

Mikado flinched at the word Yakuza which was the exact reaction Izaya had been hoping for. He let his smile widen. "So, Mikado-chan... what should I tell them?"

Mikado clenched his jaw and stood in silence.

Izaya tapped a long finger on his chin contemplatively. "If I tell them, you'll probably end up dead somewhere in an alley and I'll have a few extra yen. If I don't tell them, you carry on your merry way and honestly, that doesn't benefit me in any way."

Mikado tightened his fists and Izaya could tell he was fighting to keep his voice level. "If you planned on selling me out, why even call me here?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Because we're friends, of course. I wanted to give you an opportunity to... sway me."

"H...how..."

Izaya sighed dramatically. "I haven't decided yet."

Seconds ticked by. Mikado began fidgeting with his sleeve but quickly stopped himself.

Izaya stood from the couch in a lithe movement and walked around the couch to his desk. He opened a few drawers and rummaged around them, quickly finding what he wanted.

"How about we play a game? That'll be fun."

"What kind of game?" Mikado said cautiously.

Holding something in each hand, Izaya came back around and took his previous spot on the couch. "A game of endurance. But I'll need you to take off your pants."

"M-my--?"

"Yes, if you'd be so kind."

Izaya had expected the blush that rose to his cheeks and the way his eyes widened slightly, but what he didn't expect was the way Mikado's chest hitched as his hands went obediently to his belt after a few hesitant seconds.

This kid was just full of surprises.

Mikado quickly shucked his pants off and folded them neatly before setting them to the side, his face growing redder when his eyes quickly skittered to Izaya before looking away bashfully.

"You'll need to get rid of those too." Izaya said, waiting for Mikado's eyes to meet his own again before giving a pointed look at his plain boxers.

Mikado's hands tugged tentatively at his elastic waistband and looked at Izaya again and Izaya couldn't help but get a shiver that dispersed throughout his body and warmed him pleasantly. There was an unmistakable hint of desire in that shy gaze. Carefully, Mikado slowly pulled his boxers down, quickly cupping his manhood as the fabric puddled around his ankles.

"Good. Now come here." Izaya patted his lap invitingly and Mikado looked stunned.

"On your lap?"

Izaya patted his lap again, more firmly.

Mikado walked to him on shaky legs, keeping his hands firmly over himself. He was about to turn to sit but Izaya tapped touched his back to stop him.

"Face towards me."

Mikado looked flustered as he quickly turned and awkwardly climbed onto him, using one hand to cover himself and the other to hold onto the back of the couch. The warmth of his soft thighs on either side of Izaya's own and the light pressure of his bare ass on top of him was nearly intoxicating.

When Mikado was comfortable enough and had both of his hands back at his groin, Izaya grabbed the things he had taken from his desk and held them out for Mikado to see. A tape dispenser, a stopwatch, and a vibrating egg.

"Move your hands so I can get you set up."

Mikado's hands tightened slightly over himself before reluctantly moving out of the way. His dick was cute and small, his balls soft-looking and clean shaven. Izaya deftly ripped a piece of tape off and put it on the egg, letting the excess tape hang over the sides. With two fingers, he gently lifted Mikado's dick, pleased at the little surprised gasp from the boy. He could feel it grow the slightest bit more firm between his fingers as he quickly placed the egg against the shaft, pressing the tape snugly on his skin. He let him go and the egg stayed in place, the wire travelling from it to the control placed on Izaya's thigh. He'd have to be careful that it didn't fall off, or the egg would be pulled off as well.

He picked up the stopwatch and showed it to Mikado. "So this is how the game goes. I'm going to turn the egg on and start timing you. All you have to do is not come for one minute. Easy, right?"

Mikado seemed unsure of what to do with his hands and settled for fisting them in the hem of his own shirt.

"Ready?"

Mikado nodded curtly and Izaya wasted no time flipping the control to high and pressing the button on top of the stopwatch. Mikado jumped and let out a surprised yelp as the egg began vibrating loudly. His small dick began filling immediately, quickly rising and becoming thicker.

Izaya alternated his stare between the boy's erection and his face, though in the end his face ended up garnering his attention. Mikado tried to keep a composed face but it quickly crumbled into desperate gasping as he scrunched his eyes shut and blindly grabbed at Izaya's shirt. Izaya could feel the muscles in Mikado's thighs tremble and jump as they tightened and loosened around him, alternating between trying to fight the stimulation and giving into the high vibrations.

Mikado let out a high whine before quickly shutting his mouth, realizing how loud he had been, only to have his mouth fall open a few seconds later as he let out another indecent sound.

The control in Izaya's hand was tugged and he quickly tightened his hand around it and saw that Mikado's cock was jerking roughly, the tip glistening wetly. He was about to come. Izaya looked up and saw that Mikado had opened his eyes and was looking at him desperately, as if he was in pain.

"I..zaya- ahh, _ahh_."

The name was lost in another moan and Mikado grabbed weakly at Izaya's shirt collar, slumping forward and bringing their mouths clumsily together.

Izaya was taken by surprise and his mouth stayed closed and unresponsive to the boy. Mikado gave a low whine as he continued kissing him anyways, grinding himself into Izaya's lap as his body began twitching. Izaya felt warm wetness on his stomach and he quickly pressed the button on the stopwatch, only then allowing his mouth to open, inviting Mikado into a proper kiss.

Mikado's tongue and lips had come to a stop as he came, his whole body focusing on the sensation, but Izaya didn't mind. He let his tongue caress and explore Mikado's small mouth, enjoying the light hint of spearmint he tasted and how the high groan leaving Mikado's throat reverberated against his lips.

Life slowly came back to Mikado and he awkwardly tried to return the kiss, obviously having no prior experience with it. The unsuredness of it made it all the more exciting to Izaya, who pulled back a bit in order to let Mikado take control of the kiss.

Without warning Mikado gasped and broke their kiss, quickly untangling his hands from Izaya's shirt and reaching towards his deflating cock.

"Ah, ah! T-turn it off, it hurts--"

Izaya grabbed Mikado's wrists and pulled them away.

"Not yet. You only lasted--" Izaya glanced at the stopwatch on his thigh, "--42 seconds."

Mikado fought weakly against Izaya's grip, his eyes widening as his whole body wriggled uncomfortably. "It _really hurts_ , ah, please, take it _off_ \--"

"I'll take it off when I'm ready." Izaya said lightly, gripping tighter to the boy as he began bucking.

Mikado whined lowly in his throat and Izaya could see that his eyes were glassy. Was he going to cry? The prospect made warm heat spread in Izaya's stomach.

He let go of Mikado's hands and deftly moved the boy onto the couch, laying him down and pinning his hands again. Mikado's whole body jerked and twitched under Izaya, his blue eyes watery and begging him to stop. His bottom lip quivered and for a second his face had a hint of composure, as if he were trying to bear the pain, but the next second it was gone and the tears glittering in his eyes slid down the sides of his face as he let out a broken sob.

"P-please..st- _stop_."

Izaya leaned down and let his tongue brush over one of the salty wet trails before bringing his mouth to Mikado's ear.

"It'll feel good again if you wait like a good boy."

Mikado sobbed again and continued to weakly resist him, but even as he sobbed, the sounds of distress were turning sweeter and more breathy. Izaya looked between them and sure enough, Mikado's cock was swelling again, though much more slowly than last time.

"See? It feels good, doesn't it, Mikado." Izaya mused lowly into Mikado's ear, "Be a good boy and come for me again, won't you?"

Tears were still leaking steadily from Mikado's eyes, but now the pained noises had completely melted into sultry moans.

"Iz..aya." Mikado lifted his head and tried to kiss him, but Izaya pulled away, just out of his reach, smiling down at him. Mikado groaned, partly in frustration but mostly in pleasure.

Izaya parted his lips and leaned his head down slightly, enjoying the way Mikado's eyes lit up as he eagerly tilted his head for the kiss, only to whine pathetically when Izaya pulled back again.

Izaya wanted to tease him more, but Mikado's watery eyes rolled up before his eyelids fluttered shut and his small frame shivered, and Izaya looked down just in time to see his cock weakly spurt a few dribbles of cum.

Mikado's body went limp and he began panting, his face scrunching up as the egg continued to vibrate against his overly sensitive dick.

Izaya sat up with a sigh and grabbed the controller, flipping it off lazily. Mikado gave a small grateful noise before tiredly opening his eyes and looking at him.

Izaya climbed off of him and made a show of stretching, as if he had been sitting around doing paperwork instead of making a mess of Mikado. He looked down at his shirt and saw the very obvious stain on his stomach.

"You owe me a new shirt, Mikado."

Mikado's eyes were unfocused as he looked up at Izaya.

"Sorry..."

Izaya smirked at him and made his way to the bathroom.

"No worries, I'll just add it to your tab."

"T..tab?"

"Withholding information costs just as much as giving it, you know." Izaya opened the bathroom door, calling behind him. "You can see yourself out. Be gone by the time I get out of the shower."

And with that, he shut the door.


End file.
